


31 ways to wreck Lance

by Ezariel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Top Thace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezariel/pseuds/Ezariel
Summary: I wanted to test Kinktober for a while so here I am o/ And what better opportunity than the Kinktober to give Lance all the pleasure he deserves? 8DAll this prompts are exclusively Bottom!Lance 8DSince last year I have a lot of trouble with writing because of personal problems so small prompts like that help me and allow me to start writing again ><If you wish I also write for the Adashitober 2018 just here >w< : https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168076/chapters/37777538





	1. Day 1 : Thance + Deepthroating / Inflation / Face-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide for the firts day so here we are XDD

His head was spinning.

 

The lack of air made him deezy.

 

But he wouldn’t swap his place for anything in the world.

Lance would never have imagined that he would think that one day.

 

And yet he was there, his head buried in the pillow, his throat stretched as much as possible, almost suffocating around the cock between his lips while a clawed hand caressed affectionately his hair while encouragement words were whispered to him between two moans.

 

The ex-Paladin let his hands slide over the thighs around his head, slowly moving up the short and soft fur until he reached what he was looking for. His fingers played for a while around the balls, knowing very well how much his lover, his Master, loved it, before finally massaging them gently, snatching grunts at the Galra above him.

He felt the muscles under his fingers contract and sighed with happiness as his eyes closed, enjoying all the sensations he felt.

 

Thace began to move his hips gently, sliding effortlessly between the red and wet lips, sinking to the hilt each time. He put his hand his lover's thin neck and shivered with happiness and pleasure: he could feel himself moving so easily.

The Cuban's throat was terribly swollen and tense, contracting at each of his movements and accepting the impressive length each time without any problem as his tongue followed each prominent vein, playing with everything he could reach.

 

The Galra trusted back in him in one movement, his fingers clenched in the brown curls and on the slender neck while a purr of pleasure escaped him as he felt Lance tensing beneath him and something warm splashing his back.

 

Yes, rescuing the Paladin and bringing him back to his quarters for extra security was the best decision he could have made in his life.

 

«You’re such a good boy Paladin. »


	2. Day 2 : Shance + Ass worship

Shiro had never been a man to look in detail at the physique of his partners and even less at the mens with whom he wasn’t intimate, it wasn’t respectful after all.

 

Yet right now he couldn’t help but look at the perfect and bounced ass Lance had, barely covered and swaying under his nose.

 

Two years of abstinence in space, in the middle of an intergalactic war, in the presence of an attractive young man, currently half-naked, absolutely didn’t help and could sweep away all your moral principles, okay?

 

Until now the leader never had a problem to look away : after all, the combinations, even slinky, and his friend's jeans were enough to remind him that he shouldn’t stare.

But here, in a reception on an allied planet where the official clothes covered very little or were transparent, it was hard to resist the temptation.

 

And the Cuban was totally enticing : his outfit was entirely composed of shades of blue and gold, veiling barely covering his chest and falling fluidly around his hips while many jewels covered his head, his chest, his arms and his legs, leaving no room for imagination. The only undisclosed place on his body was his crotch, hidden by a piece of really minimalist golden fabric that covered absolutely nothing back. Yes, Lance was currently wearing a tanga allowing the Black Paladin all the leisure and happiness to watch the bum move to the rhythm of the music and dance steps of his friend.

Luckily, the Blue Paladin was the only one who was the only one so little dressed, being the only one to be ecstatic at the beauty of the ornaments and adornments, and Shiro thanked the sky that his clothes could hide any of the embarassing reactions beyond his control.

 

But he never thought Lance would stoop to hear what a child was saying… without bending his knees… his movement offering a more than pleasant sight that snatched a stifled moan from the Japanese.

At least not as muffled as he would have hoped since Lance was now in front of him, having a worring look on his face and asking him, still breathing hard because of the dance he had just been to, if he was okay.

And the last rational thought left the leader at that moment.

He took his friend by the hand and dragged him out of the reception room, pulling him through many corridors before pushing him against an alcove, facing the wall. His hands immediately found the object of all his thoughts as his lips would attack his neck, leaving streaks of kisses and purple marks.

 

Under him, Lance sighed with pleasure, an ecstatic smile stretching his lips "Finally". He slipped a hand into the hair of his eldest and arched, pressing a little more against the hands massaging him without any shame.

A groan escaped Shiro " You were doing it on purpose. "

The Blue Paladin chuckled and turned his face to him, nibbling at his lips " Obviously. You are not really discreet when you stare at someone. It was easy to guess what was obsessing you. "

Shiro thrust his fingers in the fleshy part without any kind of sweetness as a reprimand, snatching a moan from his lover. A smile stretched his lips : with the sound he just heard, Lance felt anything but pain. " Do you have a safeword? "

The teenager bit his lip before nodding " Fuchsia. "

 

The leader nodded his head and stepped back a bit, tenderly caressing a globe before slamming his human hand sharply, leaving a red mark on the honey skin. The Blue Paladin arched under the hit, an audible gasp escaping him.

A second hot came, then a third and so on until the buttocks in front of him ware a beautiful red, some purple traces appearing in a few places. Strangled sobs escaped from Lance's lips and Shiro knew it was time for him to stop. He leaned over his lover and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, whispering soft words in his ear as his Galra hand caressed him, bringing a so welcomed freshness to the slight burn that he felt.

 

When the youngest's complaints fell silent, the Black Paladin knelt behind him and pulled off his underwear before gently spreading his ass, revealing the puffy and red entry.

 

His first instinct was to lick his lips at the sight, but he turned his attention to the buttocks, kissing and licking them, running his tongue on each curve, nibbling gently in places as he pulled soft moans of his lover. He didn’t stop until Lance's legs trembled with pleasure, and a satisfied smile spread his lips before he finally let himself be tempted by what he had been waiting for since a long time : his tongue slowly slid from his perineum to his twitching hole.

 

Lance's legs gave up at that moment, dropping him to his knees in a thump. Shiro laughed softly and followed the movement, sitting down on the floor before pulling the youngest by the hips, forcing him to present himself, face down against the cold tile in the hallway. And without further ado, he spread the buttocks of his lover before licking around his entry without ever doing more, teasing, turning Lance into a moaning mess.

Then he finally, finally, put his tongue in, deep, so deep, making a fucking mess of him. There were spit everywhere but he couldn’t care less. Not when Lance were making high-pitched moans, gasps and half-sobs as he squirmed and quivered all over. He licked him open, taking his sweet time and savoring every moan made by Lance. When he pulled back because his cheeks hurting, the sight offered to him gave him the desire to plunge his tongue back inside his lover.

 

« I want so much to keep you open with my tongue... But not tonight. » The leader pushed a finger in him without any difficulty, making quick little back and forth and,after a few minutes, added two fingers in him, putting his tongue along them.

 

And Lance was gone, beeing done without beeing touch anywhere else than his ass, come splashing on the cold floor and hole twitching around the fingers and the tongue still in him, so high that he didn’t even heard what Shiro said.

 

« My room. Now. »

 


End file.
